1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage device and a method for manufacturing the power storage device.
Note that the power storage device indicates all elements and devices which have a function of storing power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, power storage devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries, lithium-ion capacitors, and air cells have been developed.
An electrode for the power storage device is manufactured by providing an active material over one surface of a current collector. As the active material, a material which can occlude and release ions which function as carriers, such as carbon or silicon, is used. In particular, silicon or phosphorus-doped silicon has larger theoretical capacity than carbon, and the use of these materials as the active material is preferable in terms of larger capacity of a power storage device (e.g., see Patent Document 1).